


Getting Over You

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Jeonghan leaves Jisoo for Seungcheol
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 7





	Getting Over You

**Author's Note:**

> i chi, nawr gadewch imi eich clywed yn dweud :)

"You're never going to be able to get over him, are you?" Seungcheol gazed at Jisoo. Jisoo wanted to hit him, but, at the same time, he didn't want to at all. They had already come to that once before. Both of their actions nearly had cost them both Jeonghan. Jisoo saw Seungcheol, a man who had loved Jeonghan for years, and Jeonghan had never gone to him. Instead, Jeonghan came to Jisoo, who it had all came onto at once. 

  
But, now, Jeonghan had left him, and gone to what could only be described as home for him.

  
Seungcheol.

  
The irony was, Jisoo and Jeonghan were still living together in their apartment, and no one in the world bar from Seungcheol knew about their relationship. Absolutely no one else. Not their families or their friends; Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Vernon or Chan. Absolutely no one.

  
Jisoo gritted his teeth. The answer was "No". But it had to be something else other than "no". Because "No" wouldn't cut it. And Jisoo couldn't be this way for the rest of his life. Absolutely not. He had to do something. Be someone else. Find someone else. Love someone else. 

  
But that was hard. Easier said than bloody done.

  
Jisoo tried to run from all the moments that played over in his mind so he recalled what were just late nights and not Jeonghan. Once, he had given in. He had woken up in a cold hot sweat, feeling utterly fucking awful. There was no one beside him in his cold bed. Jeonghan had always slept on the left side. "The alternative side." Jeonghan used to joke, his hair spreading across the pillow like a river as he slept. 

  
Jisoo felt he'd do anything to not be alone. He hated been alone with this feeling, Jeonghan lingering. Right now, he needed someone else in his life, even if he was on the re-bound. He needed someone to come and fill up the gap that Jeonghan had left.

  
Even though Jeonghan had only been the second bedroom down the hall, Jisoo had tried spending one of his nights underneath someone new. But it only revealed one thing to him. Jisoo really would spend his whole life trying to get over Jeonghan. 

  
And Jeonghan hearing the sounds of him getting fucked by someone else didn't exactly soften him either towards Jisoo. If anything, it concreted it.

  
Jeonghan was definitely with Seungcheol.


End file.
